His Favorite Doll
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: To Muraki, there were only two things more beautiful than dolls. One of them was Tsuzuki. MurakixTsuzuki, NC lemon, yaoi, OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants of Darkness.  
_Bold italicized lines _mean flashbacks.  
**_Italicized lines _**means thoughts.  
****Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

The author speaks: Dedicated to Ketsueki Touji, who got me interested in this series in the first place! You should check out her stuff if you like Harry Potter yaoi, primarily Draco/Harry and Snape/Harry.

**His Favorite Doll**

Asato Tsuzuki loved the rain. It was like someone had shattered a glass sky and the shards descended onto the earth in painless drops, crashing against his jacket and decorating sakura trees with dewy drops that magnified the gentle pink of the blossoms. He thought it a beautiful sight and often went to see it when the trees were in bloom. He even used to take off his jacket and shirt and sit on the wet grass, staring at the trees and feeling content. Unfortunately, he found that the Count had a great view of the trees and him, so that quickly stopped.

He loved sakura blossoms just as much as rain. They were fragile and beautiful, almost like a certain partner he knew. Often when he took online quizzes the dark-haired man would input him as a Hisoka-like character and come up with something gentle and sweet. Problem was, sakura blossoms were happy as they were and Hisoka definitely wasn't.

_If you were a sakura tree, Hisoka, _Tsuzuki thought one day, _you'd have died long ago...so to speak._

Tsuzuki was inside his home, eating a delicious marble cake and drinking tea made by Tatsumi. Rain was pattering against the window, sounding like someone knocking on his door, wanting to be let in.

Hisoka was training again. Tsuzuki was staring absent-mindedly at a contemporary novel he purchased in a bookstore somewhere near Kyoto. It was a romantic novel and he had no idea why he bought it. He tried to convince himself it was because of the cover, but he didn't really find two people embracing in front of a castle very enticing.

_Am I lonely? _he looked out the window at the grey skies. _I shouldn't be. I have the Count, Watari, Tatsumi, Wakaba, Saya, Yumi, Terazuma I guess...Hisoka...so many people. Yet why all of a sudden am I depressed?_

He got up and caught a passage in the novel. 'She didn't understand why he was so depressed. Though she was the closest to him in his life, there was nothing she could do to help him. The thought made her sit in her room and cry about how useless she was'.

_...That didn't help. _He closed the book and crossed over to his fridge to put his cake away. Deciding that being cooped up in his home wouldn't help him to feel any better, he threw on his coat and left with his hands in his pockets.

Once he stepped outside in the cool rain, he felt much better. He didn't think his life was as bad as the two in the novel, not one bit. Pretty soon Hisoka would get out of training and he'd go force him to buy sushi with him, sunny or not.

He walked down the road, his hair soaked and sticking against the back of his neck, rain dripping off him onto the soggy streets. No one was outside, no birds or anything. He felt like the only person in the world, but he never wanted to be alone, and if he actually were the only person in the world he couldn't handle it.

The trees were blowing gently in the wind, and a cherry blossom blew past him, getting beat down in the rain. Tsuzuki smiled sadly, and bowed his head in mourning before continuing. Where he was going, he didn't know or care. He'd just take a long walk until all his depressed thoughts were cleaned out.

That's what rain did. It purified everything, washing away troubles and pollution inside the mind and outside in the world.

Tsuzuki smiled, holding out his hands and catching the rain on his hands. The droops collected in a puddle in his outstretched palm and reflected his face, warped and pale in the reflection. Except, he wasn't warped. He was a semi-normal Shinigami with a fondness for food and his partner.

_Hisoka in the dripping rain..._he thought. It was a nice sight to look forward to. He laughed as he continued on. _I'll just push him into it when he gets out of practice. He'll of course hate me for an hour. Such a child..._

He paused. Something felt off-balance. Looking up at the sky, he noticed it had grown darker. _Is a thunderstorm approaching? _Maybe hanging around outside wasn't such a good idea after all.

Crossing underneath an awning, he heard a distinct rumble that confirmed his suspicions. Deciding to head to Hisoka's training gym and wait in there until he was finished, Tsuzuki began his travels again, whistling and drowning out the thunder with hymns in his head.

He stepped out onto the street and began to cross it when he realized something was terribly wrong.

The rain was black.

Tensing up, he looked up at the sky.

A blood-red moon.

_No._

He felt something behind him.

_How did he get in here?_

He couldn't move.

_Why, of all the times? _A tear trickled down his cheek. _Way to ruin my day._

An incredible pressure exploded in his brain that ripped pain through his body and he couldn't stand anymore.

_Muraki!_

**XxXxXx**

It was damp. That's all Tsuzuki could feel at that moment. It was like everything else had been numbed, as if someone had just jammed a spike into his brain. He didn't want to open his eyes and face what he knew he'd see. There were too many questions floating through his head and part of him didn't want to ask them.

He opened them anyway.

It was a dark room for sure, lit only by a few candles. He was facing a mountain of dolls, some beautiful and ornate and others raggedy and falling apart. He felt like he was in a dungeon, except there was a bedspread on the floor, with elegant red satin and cotton pillows.

The dolls were all staring at him, some missing an eye or some with eyes made of buttons. He got up shakily and approached the dolls, reaching out to touch them, his fingers intertwining with the blonde curls of a female doll in green. Something caught his eye behind the doll, and he pushed it a bit to see what was watching him from the back of the pile.

His eyes widened and he flung himself away from the pile in horror, falling to the ground, shaking. He was used to seeing some gruesome things in his life, but this nearly made him retch. A fetus, very much dead, was propped up and showing off rotted, decomposed skin. It had empty, worm-eaten eye sockets and a collapsed face, making it very hard to distinguish where the mouth ended and face began if not for its tiny, off-pearly teeth.

"Enjoying my collection?" a dangerously silky voice asked, attached to the man who had come in through the door. "Ah, I see you noticed Bella. I keep her tucked away in the back. She'd bring quite a scare to my patients, you see."

Tsuzuki couldn't reply. "You...why are you here? Why must you torture me so? All I wanted was a simple walk in the rain and you give me...this!"

Dr. Kazutaka Muraki smiled; his gaze hungry and sadistic, violet eye coated with lust. It didn't matter to him that Tsuzuki was repulsed by Bella. Not many people understood her beauty.

"You know, Tsuzuki," he said, moving towards him and the dolls, stroking one's cheek with a pale finger, "there are only a few things that are more captivating than dolls. One would be the true capture of innocence in death. Take for instance, Bella." He motioned to the fetus. "She's so small and once was a living, breathing, innocent thing that knew nothing of the cruelties of the world, and was taken from it before she could be tainted. Just look at her. Can you not feel the purity she teems? I scarcely touch her; afraid that even my hands will destroy her perfection. Do you see what I see? Do you see her as...an angel?"

Tsuzuki couldn't even look at 'Bella'. He fixated himself to a porcelain doll at the top and shook his head. "It's disgusting! I'll never see what you do, Muraki, and gods help me if I do."

Muraki smirked, silver hair falling down his face. He walked towards Tsuzuki. "You have no power left, you know that? You're weak and helpless. Just like a doll."

Tsuzuki backed up. It was true. He had a terrible feeling that they were in an abandoned sacred ground that was used for draining possessed Shinigami.

"Another thing that's more beautiful than dolls is you." Muraki held out a hand and reached for Tsuzuki, who dodged him. "You have the horrible things people have, like feeling and will, but you're the only person that I like it in. I don't want you to succumb to me completely, not anymore. A fight in you, and only you, is something I desire."

With a burst of energy, he threw Tsuzuki off-balance and the death guardian to the floor and onto the bedspread.

"But then again, the reason I feel this way about you having a will must be because you aren't human, correct?"

Tsuzuki's breath stopped for a minute. "You...no...don't _say_ that to me again!"

"I want you to react to me," Muraki said, falling to his knees when he reached Tsuzuki and cupping his cheek, "but I want you to give up when you realize no hope is left. I want to feel the reason why I love your body. Make me happy, like Bella does," Muraki breathed into his ear.

Tsuzuki shoved Muraki. "Don't fuck with me, I'll—"

"You and I aren't stupid and you and I both know you can't do anything in this area. Perhaps I shouldn't have boasted about coming here. Kurosaki is probably looking for you right now. I've seen how devoted he is to you," Muraki pointed out. "I could just leave and destroy him if you want."

Tsuzuki's hands curled up into fists. "Don't hurt him!"

"Then," Muraki said, placing his hand behind Tsuzuki's head and pulling his face close, "don't try and act tough." He licked Tsuzuki's cheek, trailing his tongue down to his collarbone.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, leaning back and attempting to push him away when the doctor began to bite his collarbone. He felt himself being pushed down onto the bedspread with the doctor hovering on top of him.

"I want to feel you," he whispered, ripping open his coat and his blouse, hands maneuvering around the guardian's bare, muscular chest and leaning down to suck on a nipple.

Tsuzuki gasped when he felt Muraki's hot, wet tongue touch his chest. His eyes burned, but he throbbed in his pants and that was enough to make him feel like he was betraying everyone, especially Hisoka. If the young Shinigami stumbled in on them now...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Muraki began to grip his throat. He shrieked when the doctor began to apply pressure, cutting off his air. He thrashed underneath Muraki, who had a sick smile on his face.

"Beg for me," he demanded. "Beg."

"Please, I can't breathe," Tsuzuki gasped. "Muraki, s-s-stop."

Muraki let go of his throat. "Good boy." He leaned down again and teased Tsuzuki's nipples, one still coated with saliva. The man's intake of breath assured him that Tsuzuki was unable to hide the feeling that was coursing through his body. Muraki was a master of manipulation, whether it was with emotion or with physical feeling.

They were good and hardened now, and Tsuzuki's face had become flushed. Muraki smiled and shrugged off his shirt, his lower half pressing against Tsuzuki's groin.

The guardian shook his head fervently. "Stop, don't do what...ugh..." he broke off his own sentence and ended with a moan. Muraki had begun to grind himself against Tsuzuki and the friction was making him hot with desire. Another tear slipped out of his eye, regretting everything that was happening.

Muraki leaned forward, licking away his tear. "Cry, cry for me...be hot for me...moan for me...I am your master, your owner," he whispered, hand slipping down to Tsuzuki's pants and undoing them, pushing them down slowly.

"I don't have an owner," Tsuzuki protested, writhing, unable to keep Muraki from stripping his pants and his boxers soon after. He gritted his teeth in pain from the sudden coldness his length was exposed to.

Muraki looked down at it with a hungry smile. "It looks delicious. Perfectly molded. Does it work correctly, I wonder?" He put a hand on it and began to stroke the tip, an experimental look on his handsome face.

"No!" Tsuzuki spat, trying to push Muraki away. Unfortunately, he stopped with his hands against Muraki's bare chest, the feeling that traveled up his spine and made him shiver in pleasure rendering him unable to fight against something that felt so good.

Muraki began to pump him until Tsuzuki was fully erect. "You're anxious."

"F-For nothing," he moaned back, Muraki's fingers working like an expert against him.

Muraki hooked a thumb on his own pants and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them, and his own erection bobbed in the air from being caught by the fabric of his pants. He placed both hands on either side of Tsuzuki's head and observed his terrified look. Dolls couldn't give beautiful looks like that. They only stayed one way, and though he loved that, Tsuzuki would be an ugly doll without that smile and that terror and that want.

Muraki pressed his erection against Tsuzuki's, rubbing them together. Tsuzuki, eyes teary, moaned loudly, arching his back. "G-Gods...why are you s-such a bastard..."

The dark-haired man didn't want Muraki near him, not with hands that had held dead fetuses and gods know what else. He especially didn't want those hands to create such amazing feelings, which they were doing. And now, they were both naked and being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes that couldn't comprehend but could sure as hell creep someone out.

Muraki pushed forward, his erection pressing against Tsuzuki's entrance. "I'm not a bastard. I give you what you need. You need to be controlled." With a swift thrust, he entered Tsuzuki, burying himself deep in the guardian.

Tsuzuki's body exploded with pain and pleasure. "Gods!" he cried out, his bottom half elevating.

Muraki grabbed both his hips and settled himself deeper inside Tsuzuki, starting to thrust roughly in him. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, even more than when he unburied Bella. Tsuzuki's tight entrance was perfect, hot and moist.

"Muraki..." he moaned, gripping the sheets, being pushed back and forth from the doctor's thrusts. His erection throbbed and every part of his was filled with pleasure, the most wonderful feeling replacing the pain.

Muraki sped up, feeling more sadistic. He took one hand away from the other man's hips and began to pump him, with only issued more cries from the flushed Tsuzuki. Never before had he seen such a pleasured look on his face than now. With a smirk, Muraki played around with Tsuzuki's tip and only watched as everything Tsuzuki had been trying to hide unraveled before him with each hungry thrust.

He felt himself throb, and he grunted. He was too overcome by ecstasy to say anything other than grunt and listen to the other man who had began to call out his name.

Tsuzuki released onto Muraki's hand, cum dripping on his hand like the raindrops before, except this was much more scandalous. He put the covered hand on Tsuzuki's mouth, pushing it forcefully against his lips.

Tsuzuki's mouth reluctantly opened, tears blurring his vision as he tasted his own cum. Between this and Muraki furiously pounding into him, he didn't know how to face Hisoka after this. Hell...how did Hisoka face everyone after Muraki did the same thing to him?

Muraki groaned. His length throbbed again and this time it couldn't contain itself and spilled into Tsuzuki's entrance. Tsuzuki let out a strangled moan and all of his muscles tensed, especially his entrance which made it even more pleasurable. Muraki released again. Tsuzuki cried out and writhed underneath him, putting his arms around Muraki and holding him close.

**XxXxXx**

"**_You gave me what I wanted. You will be the perfect doll in my collection. Soon...you will be pampered to what I need, my beautiful Tsuzuki."_**

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, waving an arm in front of him.

Tsuzuki looked up from his romance novel, blinking in confusion. "What?"

"Watari wants you to swing by him later for some computer thing."

Tsuzuki smiled and laughed. "Well I'll sure be glad to."

"What are you reading? I didn't know you _could _read," Hisoka said in mock amazement, checking the title. "Romance? Are you serious? You and romance?"

"I'm a very romantic person!" Tsuzuki insisted.

"What, do you bring chocolates to people of Valentine's Day? I swear, dolls are more romantic than you," Hisoka joked.

Tsuzuki's expression turned ice cold at the mention of dolls. "...Tell Watari I'll see him later."

Hisoka stared in confusion. "Tsuzuki?"

"Run along, little grasshopper!" his face warmed again. "Go to Watari!"

The blond nodded and departed, leaving Tsuzuki to sit against the sakura tree with his novel. He tried to focus on a romantic scene but all he could see in his mind were the dolls, and Bella.

They wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon.

"_**Come to me, Tsuzuki, when you are ready to be mine."**_

**XxXxXx**

I just read volume nine that got me interested in writing a little one-shot on my favorite couple and characters, Tsuzuki and Muraki! It's a little gruesome, but then again so is Descendants of Darkness and the horror games my friends and I have been chattering about (Haunting Grounds and Silent Hill to be exact). Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next fic,

JadeCrescent Fallen


End file.
